sweet valley goes bad
by supermankrackerz
Summary: when you think of the students at sweet valley, you see perfectiuon, right? here's what happens when that all goes down the tubes.
1. Default Chapter

Jessica looked around her room in boredom. On her desk sat a picture of her and her other half, her twin sister Elizabeth. Her room was cluttered, as usual, and of course her sister's was perfect and neat, because that's how people thought it should be. She was a cheerleader, and of course, she always dated jocks. And around the school there were all of the other cliché kids: the class clown, the nerd, the snotty rich girls, the snotty rich boys, the people who were smart and popular, like her sister. Was it possible to escape this little routine? She wanted to disrupt this cute little life she lived. She wanted something to go wrong for more than two days. She wanted someone's life to be ruined. It might sound selfish to you, but what would you want if you had been trapped din a horrible little cliché your whole life? As soon as she thought these things, she pushed them away, and eventually forgot about them. Little did she know she had practically predicted the future.  
  
Bruce Patman turned around in class to see Elizabeth staring back at him. She bit her lip and turned away. For the past week or so, he had noticed Elizabeth eyeing everyone like that. She just seemed to be in constant discomfort. She was looking worse than ever now. She kept eyeing him, then turning away, and then looking like a lost puppy again. She looked back at him, and looking like she was about to explode, she gestured towards the door, and gave him a nervous smile. " Mr. Davis?" she said, flailing her arm in the air until she caught his attention, " uh.may I please go to the library, I need to return a really overdue book."  
  
" ER.uh..Yes Elizabeth ...it's not like you to do this though, is something the matter?"  
  
" Oh no. I'm fine I just TOTALLY forgot about these books.you know." she looked at Bruce and motioned him to get out the door as she continued talking to Mr. Davis. He walked out slowly, then waited for her. As she emerged from the classroom she looked even worse, and he wondered why she needed hi to deal with this. " What's this all about wakefeild?" he asked, as she headed towards the bathroom. Finally, she dragged him into the girl's bathroom and pushed him onto the floor, and dragged him into a long, almost desperate kiss. Bruce looked at her in amazement. Was this really Elizabeth? This was nothing like her, but not even Jessica would pull something like this. His thoughts were cut off by another kiss, and this time he felt compelled to kiss back. He pulled away again. " What about Todd?" he said. He wasn't best friends with Todd, but he was scared of what would happen if he got caught with his girl. " Todd. Todd is too much of a pansy to get anywhere near this she said, and when Bruce saw what she was talking about, he couldn't help himself, he pulled her towards him, and within a minute he was inside of her, and enjoying every part of it. Elizabeth was obviously inexperienced, and defiantly a virgin. He had seen the look of pain on her face when he stuck his dick in. While this bothered him a little, he kept going, because she seemed to pick up on everything as they went along. She moaned a little, and eventually brought herself to a climax, just as he was about ready. He released into her, and she practically shook the bathroom with her last moan " OHHHHHHHH!" she yelped, and neither of them noticed when a figure appeared behind them, and before they could see a thing, it had disappeared. They sat up together, and Elizabeth explained about how she had just like something was missing with her and Todd, and when she had tried to fix it, he had gone 'all Virgin Mary on her ass' and refused to even go near her tits. So she thought she'd wait, but through the next few weeks she had gotten worse and worse, until not even finger fucking would work. She had realized that she needed someone like Bruce to help her, because she was going off the edge. She finally started looking for someone to do the favor, and all the while had been masturbating in the bathroom as often as she could. Bruce told her he didn't need to know that part. She laughed off her embarrassment and told him that today she couldn't wait any more, and had to get someone right away. So she figured he was perfect. " So. does that mean this could become a regular ting?" she laughed " I have a boyfriend Bruce." She said, as she put her clothes back on and walked back to class. Bruce stood up and took a deep breath, as a little freshman walked out of one of the stalls. He laughed at her to cover up his shame " get used to it little girlie" he said, and pinched her butt as he walked out. He was a creep wasn't he? That's why Elizabeth chose him. Maybe he could use it to his advantage.  
  
Todd walked up to Elizabeth. She was sitting with a senior, someone he didn't recognize. She looked up at him with boredom and he took her had protectively, eyeing the guy she was with cautiously. " Bye Clark!" she said flirtatiously, and winked at him, as if they knew something Todd didn't Todd said nothing, she was probably just mad about the whole wanting to wait thing. Oh well, she would get used to it. He looked her up and down. She was wearing a kind of low cut shirt wasn't she? And those jeans weren't like her. What was going on?  
Elizabeth was even pushier now, and even had them sitting in the back seat now. He tried to contain it, but he felt himself go hard underneath his pants. She smiled at him and she realized she had him. She peeled off her shirt, and he felt like he was going to go crazy. He pulled her down to him and she kissed him, and unzipped his pants at the same time. He hadn't even noticed her take off hers. She pushed him into her, and pulled away as she began to ride him. She didn't even feel anything before he let himself go into her. " Jesus Todd, could you have waited a few seconds?" she said, getting off of him and putting her clothes back on. He had lasted maybe 30 seconds. At the most. She didn't need that. " Liz.im sorry. I didn't know it mattered."  
  
" Oh right Todd, girls don't care about sex, it's a strictly male thing." She crawled into the shotgun seat. " Take me home now please." He looked at her " Liz it was our first time!" he said  
  
" It was YOUR first time dumbass!" 


	2. Elizabeth the Whore

Jessica came down the stairs She saw Elizabeth sitting on the couch, not reading. Was it possible? She had changed completely during the last few months. She had broken up with Todd, and while this should have broken Liz's heart, she seemed to be more and more fun these days. She had thought she was his anchor, and that he would be the one to cut her loose, but instead she saw Todd walking around almost in tears. And it was getting a bit annoying; he had been moping around for a few months. MONTHS. Ridiculous.  
  
Bruce walked through the freshman hallway, picking out his new meat. Freshmen were a whole lot easier than he had remembered. They were ideal: eager to please, unaware of trouble, and most of all, if he never called, they didn't know how to stick up for themselves. It was sick.  
  
Elizabeth stumbled out of the bathroom stall, followed by Kirk, a.k.a., Random Guy. She barely acknowledged his existence once he had exited he body. " So can this happen more often?" he asked.  
  
" No, no boys come in here twice." She said coldly, pointing towards her body, " this is like. a one time use camera!" she said, she had been trying to think of a good way to describe herself for weeks now. " Well maybe you should consider the cash you could make doing this.," Random Guy said.  
  
" EXCUUUSE ME, BUT I WILL NOT except money in exchange for..wait. uh nevermind." she said, using her quick wit for the first time in weeks. She might be able to make it to a good college with some cash right oh just imagine the- wait a second, collage? BOOOORING! She would find a better investment. She thought about the possibilities and snatched a twenty away from Random Guy. She looked at the twenty, and quickly realized it was a fifty dollar bill. Fifty bucks.  
  
Todd blinked back tears as he saw Elizabeth walk past him with out a word, as if they had never shared something special. As if there had never been an ElizabethandTodd, like he didn't exist. During the past few months, he had tried every trick in the book, from making her jealous to making her guilty, but she never showed th eslightest interest in his problems and girlfriends. He was thinking of something desperate now, something his aunt had tried when she turned 40 and hadn't gotten married. A love candle. It had to work.  
  
Lila Fowler walked nervously into the bathroom. She was usually at home next to the mirrors and nerdy girls she could pick on. This should have been her territory, but a group of punks were grazing in her grass. Any other group of girls she would have fought them off. but she wanted dot be like these girls more than anything in the world. The look appealed to her. She wanted to look outrageous, to stand out from the crowd. And she wanted Devin Fairly, she wanted his twig like body and liberty spike hair. She didn't know why, but she would go to any length to get him. But she knew she had to go through these aggressive girls before she could go near him. She knew girls well enough. She knew that if you want a boy in a crowd, the girls are your ticket in. and if you try to get through without them, they scheme and plot against you until you are left sniffling in an empty bathroom stall. So she had planned on this trip to the bathroom as a bonding session between her and the punk bitches.  
  
" uh.can I . borrow your lipstick?" She said nervously to a girl who was putting her lipstick away.  
  
" You want this color?" She said, almost laughing at her. She revealed the dark purple color.  
  
" Yea, if its cool with you. I . got sick of this boring old color." She said, nervously pulling out an $80 dollar tube of perfect lipstick. The girl snatched it away, and upon seeing the bland color, quickly gave it back and gave Lila her own stick. " You could use some color on your face." She said. She pulled out her entire collection of make up. As she applied the brilliant colors to Lila's eyes, cheeks, lips and eyebrows, Lila told her of her sad story, how she longed ot stray form the herd, how she had tried to be normal for years, and now that she saw these beautiful colors of plaid and reds and metal, she couldn't resist. The girl listened, and introduced herself as Nikki. When Lila opened her eyes, she saw a completely different person. She saw her eyes alight with the dark colors of plum, blue, and black. Her cheeks were rosy, her lips a sharp purple color. Nikki smiled at her creation. The other girl sin the bathroom stopped chattering to look at Lila. A few sneered. A few compliments were coldly given. " Girls, you can let down your guard. Lila actually looks up to us." The girls exchanged glances, muttered a bit, and finally one girl broke the awkward silence. " Well. you look damn good" a small, sharp girl with red eyes, lips, and cheeks, and even eyelashes said. She was small and petite, but her eyes were sharp as knives. Lila almost had to look away. The other girls quickly perked up, and chattered to Lila about music and what concerts they were headed to that summer. Lila looked at them blankly, and giggled when one mentioned the sex pistols. They realized she hadnt even considered the music of the scene. So Blaze, the small sharp looking girl, took off her jacket, which was studded & spiked, and full of names of bands. " Here, listen to these bands" she said, motioning at the patches. " You can find them on Kazaa." She said. " You can borrow this jacket for a while.  
  
" Oh I know punk bands!" Lila said, " There's Good Charlotte, Sum 41, umm. Avril Lavinge." The girls glared at Lila for a second, then their looks turned to pity. " You have so much to learn." A tall blond girl said. 


End file.
